1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to coverplates for covering wiring and/or device enclosures, and a modular device assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-piece coverplates for covering wiring and/or device enclosures, and a modular device assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current two and three piece coverplate assemblies are used primarily on electrical devices such as light switches and electrical receptacles. The electrical device typically includes mounting ears and is attached to an enclosure box using screws passing through the mounting ears. A cover plate is then fastened to the electrical device completing the installation.
Two-piece cover plate assemblies are also known. Two-piece cover plate assemblies in use today require an underlying cover attachment plate (inner component) to be mounted by screws directly to the electrical device being covered. An outer cover plate is then attached to the cover attachment plate. These current two-piece cover plate designs have several problems and/or disadvantages as discussed below.
Existing two piece coverplates become easily dislodged from one another by accidental contact.
Existing two piece assemblies allow dust and debris to accumulate at the interface/separation plane of the two parts and are a potential pathway for ingress of liquids into the enclosure resulting in potential shock hazards. Further, the unsightly gap between the two parts results in a clunky, unfinished appearance of one piece stacked upon another and is not aesthetically pleasing.
Existing coverplate assemblies do not make provisions for replacing the external cover plate independently of the entire unit. When the outer coverplate becomes damaged or color coordinated coverplates are desired, the complete assembly has to be purchased, rather than only the external cover plate, requiring unnecessary expense and skilled labor to replace.
Many of the two piece coverplates in the marketplace today attach to each other by means of long snap fingers which can be easily broken upon installation or reinstallation.
Existing two piece coverplates lack provisions for hanging a device such as a telephone or other device from the coverplate. A separate, special coverplate must be purchased and installed by skilled labor at considerable expense.
Existing two piece coverplate assemblies do not provide a means to mount a circuit card assembly directly to the enclosure box.
Existing two piece coverplate assemblies do not provide an inner coverplate component that is scalable/upgradeable and configurable for addition of future telecommunication, video and Ethernet (triple play) connection technologies.
Existing two piece coverplate assemblies do not provide protected, yet convenient, access to system level configuration changes to the network.